mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
New Soviet Union
The New Soviet Union (新ソビエト連邦 Shin Sobieto Renpou, lit. The Federal Republics of Soviet) is one of the new nations in the Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei universe created following World War III. Background *In 2092 when the Great Asian Union invaded Okinawa, the New Soviet Union also took military action on Sado. While the scale of the battle was quite small (to this day, the New Soviet Union denies their connection with the militants that invaded Sado). Volume 4, Chapter 9 A research facility on Sado is said to have been the target of the New Soviet Union's invading troops. The research facility bore the brunt of the invading army's surprise attack; over half of the employees got caught in the battle between the invaders and defenders and lost their lives. Volume 5, Friendship, Trust and the Dubious Lolicon Territory *The New Soviet Federation (New Soviet Union) is a nation that was created when Russia reabsorbed Ukraine and Belarus. Volume 8, Chapter 2 *The Black Sea Base of the New Soviet Union is near the Romanian border; the Black Sea Fleet Base and Black Sea Base are separate. Volume 21, Chapter 1 Belarus *Prior to the formation of the New Soviet Federation, Evil-Eye was developed after extensive research in White Russia. Volume 2, Chapter 11 Government *The New Soviet Union didn't adopt a Presidential System, but is a Federal Government headed by a Prime Minister. Conflicts The Arctic Hidden War (2090) In 2090, there were small-scale battles in the Bering Strait fought in secret between the USNA and the New Soviet Union.Beautiful Girl Magic Guardian Plasma Lina War with Great Asian Union (2097) On June 28st, the Great Asian Union invaded along the Lake Khanka border where they started advancing south towards Ussuriysk. The New Soviet Union mobilized the military in the Far East that's stationed in Vladivostok. They collided 30 kilometers from Ussuriysk and the battle still continues. The aim of the Great Asian Union is to capture the southern most part of the Primorsky Krai Region. The region, especially Vladivostok is geopolitical meaningful to them. Thus allowing them to remove the threat of a knife at their throat paving the safe removal of the threat to the Goryeo Autonomous Region.Volume 26, Chapter 6 July 4th 2097. In the seventh day of the war between the Great Asian Union and the New Soviet Union, there was a great change in the circumstances of the war. The New Soviet Union troops relocated their armies east to the Siberian area, and south to the Khabarovsk area. Their naval forces also began to retreat as well. It was clear that the intentions of the New Soviet Union lie in a pincer attack. With only two options the Great Asian Union quickly chased after the New Soviet Union Army to the south. However, it took a decent amount of time for them to come up with this decision. The New Soviet Union Army was able to put 20 km of distance between them and the Great Asian Union Army. It was then that a mist began to form around the forces of the Allied Forces of the Asia-Pacific region. The dense fog covered the majority of their troops, and the commander finally realized the grave situation they were in. He ordered a retreat, while ordering the magicians to eliminate the fog as quickly as possible. Igor acted too quickly for them to make a difference. The mixture of oxygen and hydrogen soon formed a massive explosion that fell short only to a nuclear weapon. However, unlike a nuclear weapon this explosion was capable of creating countless repeating shock-waves that annihilated everything in it’s path. On this day in July, the Strategic-Class Magic of Igor destroyed seventy percent of the invading troops of the Great Asian Union.Volume 27, Chapter 3 Power *The New Soviet Union is one of the four great military powers along with the USNA, the Indo-Persian Federation, and the Great Asian Union; whom are all independently setting their own military policies. If one of the great military powers tried to expand their territory, the other three would not remain silent, but there wouldn't be any threat of interference to their internal affairs. Volume 13, Chapter 2 *In respect to the efforts towards magic, the New Soviet Union emphasized on improving existing Magic Sequences, but rapidly inclined to the use of magic engineering technology by the military using electronics. Volume 6, Chapter 4 Known Individuals *Igor Andreevich Bezobrazov (イーゴリ・アンドレイビッチ・ベゾブラゾフ) *Leonid Kondrachenko (レオニード・コンドラチェンコ) References Category:Terminologies Category:Nation Category:New Soviet Union